Freedom
by KouenTaisa
Summary: A series of drabbles spawned from the Season 4 finale: Freedom.
1. Kiss Kiss

**Author: **I think that I have fallen in love with Callie/Erica after last night. I mean: wow! It's just... moving in a way. This is going to be the first of a few short Grey's Anatomy drabbles spawned from last night's season finale. I also don't own any of this... but I wish I did.

**Kiss Kiss**

Callie stared at Erica, their faces only inches apart.. They were just outside of Seattle Grace Hospital. Neither had moved since their lips met just moments before. Mark smiled, a sad soft of look that passed across his gruff features.

"Erica-"

The heart surgeon stepped forward, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Callie fell silent, searching the face of her best friend. What did this mean?

"I think a bottle of wine at my place would be nice."

She was smiling. Erica Hahn was smiling at Callie. It seemed utterly beautiful in her eyes Their hands came together somewhere out of eyesight, fingers intertwining.

"Yeah. It does."

Mark continued to watch from the doors of the hospital as the newly formed couple, he believed at least, walked away from the parking lot. A grin spread across his face and shined in his eyes.

"Damn. That IS hot."


	2. Please Comfort Me

**Author:** I'm glad that some people have fallen in love with that first drabble. Here is the second. I'll try to post one a day for as long as possible. If you want to see anything, just let me know. Alex broke my heart in more ways than one in the season finale (which I have now watched three times).

**Please Comfort Me**

"Please-" Alex begged, his hands clenching against Izzie's cheeks. Tears streamed down his face, soaking her shirt and hands. She didn't know what to do. He was broken. He wanted comfort… he wanted sex. Her heart lurched in her chest, causing his voice to break when she whispered his name. Their lips collided once more and this time she willingly returned the kiss for a moment in time.

She still loved George. She loved him, but Alex needed her. Izzie was torn between love and friendship as they swirled around her head and infested her heart.

"Please Iz-" his voice broken.

"Sshh, Alex. It's alright…" she whispered, pulling his head down to rest on her chest. His broken sobs permeated the room and escaped to the rest of the house, but it wouldn't matter. They were alone. Always so damn alone.

"It'll be alright… I promise…"


	3. Second Chance

**Author:** Another small drabble. It is, techinally, tomorrow. This one was requested by modernxxmyth, so I hope that it is enjoyed.

**Second Chance**

George couldn't be more excited. He had stood up to the Chief and now he would be getting the second chance that he deserved. Lexie looked up, her eyes shining in surprise. She smiled, sharing in his excitement. Without thinking, he caught her up into a quick kiss and walked away, trying to find their liquor to celebrate. She paused, her fingers gently brushing over her lips.

She had fallen for George the moment she seen all that he could be as a doctor and a best friend. She had envied Izzie for having the part of George she didn't believe was possible for her. Lexie was the younger Grey. She wasn't beautiful like Meredith, and she was definitely not a force like Izzie Stephens.

Somehow, in the middle of all that she was and wasn't, George had found her. He brought out the best in her. George O'Malley brought out the Lexie Grey that her alcoholic father had squashed years ago.

Hearing him yell something about missing booze, she let her fingers drop and took a step toward the door. It might not be fate or destiny. He was probably caught up in the excitement of a second chance at freedom. Lexie could handle that, because his freedom would give her hope that someday… she might get her second chance too.


	4. Going Home

**Author:** Okay, so who doesn't love Chief Resident Miranda Bailey? I do! This is the shortest of the drabbles by far, not even reaching 90 words.

**Going Home**

Bailey smiled, cooing to her son as she turned off the last of the lights in the clinic. Tonight, she was going home. Tonight, Tucker would be there. Tuck laughed, cooing to himself as they started to leave the hospital. This was the first time she had been home in months. Because, in the end, her home did not equal a house built out of wood or stone. Home was where her heart, where Tucker and little Tuck, just happened to be.


	5. Inside Out

**Author:** This is a drabble about my least favorite character of the series. I was never really fond of Ava, but I can't leave her out.

**Inside Out**

She was two people, two very different people, trapped in one body. There was Rebecca Pope, for starters. A married mother who survived the ferry crash with a crushed face. Out of that wreckage came Ava. A woman who was in love with her doctor and would do anything to be able to stay with him.

She was two very, very different people trapped in the same body. Ava, or was it Rebecca, lay silently on the bed in the hospital. Crazy. That's what she was. She had multiple personalities, but they didn't understand. It wasn't just personalities. It was body, heart, soul, and minds. Not one single thing was the same. They were different, both inside and out.


	6. In The Hour Of Trial

**Author:** The first of a few Mer/Der drabbles I think I will throw out to you guys. This is more of Meredith though, to be honest. Sorry it's so late, even though it's still today. I worked hard and then napped hard and then went to church, and now I am here typing this very long, rambly A/N. Don'tcha just love me? I have the next two or three of these already typed up, but throw me some of your ideas. Always happy to oblige the fans.

**In The Hour of Trial**

Waiting is always the hard part. Meredith came to this realization while she stood in the middle of all the burning candles, freezing. It had been an hour since he left, and already she wanted to run. This was her trial, though. She had changed. This, standing in the middle of a house of candles in the freezing cold air, was her changing.

The slamming of a car door brought her back to reality. She paused, standing stock still as she waited, listening for anything. Was is Derek? A smile spread across her frozen face as she recognized the hair and the face that was coming into view.

Her hour of trial was over. Theirs had just begun.


	7. Letting Go

**Author:** An early update for everyone today since I didn't work. I really never liked Rose, but I've come to find that my dislike of her was colored by what I did like. I wanted Mer/Der and she was the other woman. A woman that I couldn't forgive, although she had never really committed any crime. So I've tried to let that go, and here comes this small piece. It was originally titled 'The End of Fun' because Derek had told her he wanted fun and casual, not complicated. So, here it is.

**Letting Go**

Rose looked up, trying to smile at Derek. She had a bad feeling that tonight would be the conclusion of them. He was in love with Meredith and there was so way she could compete with that. Even as just a memory, Meredith was still her greatest hurdle to cross with him. She had hoped that what she provided would be good enough, but it never was going to be.

"Hey," her voice was soft as she moved around the table to be closer to him.

"Rose-"

"I know. You don't want to fail her again. You can't."

Derek watched her intently, his eyes sad. He did not want to break one to fix the other. It shouldn't have to be that way.

"I'm sorry."

"Just … keep her happy and don't let the legend die. Be happy, and I won't feel to bad." she smiled weakly. He returned the gesture, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you."

Rose let him walk away in silence. To be more than just a friend she had taken a chance. In order to be a better person, to rise above, she had let go. Because letting go is never easy, but almost always right.


	8. On The Train

**Author: **I got the title from the line Richard tells George to email his wife about the train. I love it.

**On The Train**

Richard smiled, looking over at Adele. It'd been so long since he had actually been home, and it was a great feeling. He loved her. He could delegate. He would delegate. He, Richard Weber, would handle chief and the duties of being a husband. After all, he was back on the train.


	9. Call

**Author: **A small something all about Mark because I have come to love him since he first showed up.

**Call**

Mark picked up the phone, debating. He could call her. He _should_ call her, but he didn't. Sighing, he set the phone back down on the receiver. There was no moving on without her, damn it! Sloan had basically screwed his best friend over for her, and still she didn't care. Couldn't, as she had put it. After seeing Callie and Erica in front of the Hospital, Mark had realized what he was missing. Addison. Addison Montgomery.

He picked up the phone again and dialed the number. It rang once. Twice. He hung up the phone. It wasn't worth the call.


	10. Sparkle

**Author:** And who can forget Christina? Come on people, make some requests. Give me something hard to write about. Lol.

**Sparkle**

Christina held the pager in her hand, wondering if it really did make her happy. She was certain that it did, in one small way. She had not truly sparkled herself since the day Burke had walked out of the church and her life. She had waited and waited. Hoping and praying, and she learned that God did not exist. Why would God be cruel enough to give her freedom but take her heart?

Playing with the pager, she sighed. It wasn't the same without him. Never would she sparkle without her heart.


	11. Concrete

**Author:** As MM suggested, here is a drabble about a character that you know less about. I'm not sure how I like it, but here it goes.

**Concrete**

What do you do when you like someone? What do say when that someone is despised by your friends? Do you stand up to them? Or do you hurt him until the breaking point? Lola gently ran her fingers through his hair, humming softly. There were many things she had done wrong. Most of them circled around Andrew. She hadn't stopped him from laying in the cement. She had waited before calling. Lola had faltered before coming to him.

She leaned down, gently pressing her lips to his. She had, with little time to spar, overcome the things she had thought were so concrete. To her friends, it might mean nothing in the end. To her and Andrew, to the doctor's around her, overcoming the mountains meant everything.


	12. The Hand That Feeds

**Author:** Sorry this is up so late! I almost missed the deadline. It's VBS at church this week and I got side-tracked. My apologies.

**The Hand That Feeds**

Tucker had punched another child at the daycare. He was usually very calm and kind, but his mother had taught him that sharing was fair. He shared his toys and sometimes his snacks. If the teachers had known the full story, he might not have ended up in trouble.

What was he supposed to do when another kid stole someone's cracker? He did the thing he'd watched with his father on tv. He had punched the small child, which resulted in much crying and fussing and time outs. It was worth it, though. The little girl got her cracker, in the end.


	13. Empty Bar Room

**Author:** Augh! I am so totally sorry that I missed a day. I will seriously post two up today sometime. Also, another sad note, I am leaving June7th for a trop and will not be back until the 13th. I will make sure to write lots so I can post them up in doubles and triples when I get back!

**Empty Bar Room**

Joe watched as the familiar faces piled in and out of his bar. Most nights, it was full with the heart-broken and the exhausted. The doctors never failed to show up, but tonight it was almost empty. Mark sat at a table by himself, a contemplating look carved onto his face. Cristina was across the room in a booth, debating whether or not to play darts. A few of the new interns were hanging around a small table, in a world of their own.

Joe sighed. Nothing to make you think on life more than an empty bar room.


	14. Pictures Of You

**Author:** Yay! I am back! grins Here is the first drabble of my new coming, and it is kinda random and out there.

**Pictures of You**

Preston gently ran his fingers over the picture. She was smiling a little, lying on her stomach in their bed. She was beautiful, but caged. Almost like a bird. The realization that he was forcing her hand had been hard. He loved her enough to let her go, at least. All he kept was a single picture filled with memories and her name in his heart.

_Cristina Yang. _


	15. Author's Note

**Author:** Sorry for my absence. Sadly, I think the Freedom series of drabbles has reached it's end. I will be, however, taking requests for Grey's Anatomy drabbles period. If there is something you want to see as a story or a drabble, just let me know and I will seee what I can do. All of the reivews and feedback was great. Really made my day. Thanks for everyone, and especially MM! I am going to miss hearing from you.


End file.
